A pesar de todo
by YunaShiroiSparda
Summary: Serie de anécdotas acerca de la amistad entre Milo y Camus a través de los años, pasando por la infancia, adolescencia y adultez. NO yaoi. One shot.


**Hola a todos!  
Aquí estoy de nuevo y esto es parte de un reto personal que me impuse, necesitaba escribir un fic que no fuese yaoi, sin personajes originales, no universo alternativo, sin romance, para ver si podía escribir algo diferente a lo que sieeeempre hago xD Y la verdad es que me gustó mucho el resultado :) Más que nada porque para hacer este fic me inspiré en una persona especial, mi mejor amiga, quien siempre ha sido mi apoyo más grande en esto de los fics (Y en todo lo que yo llamo mis locuras creativas xD) así que ha terminado siendo un regalo para ella, para celebrar nuestra amistad. Me ha parecido divertido relatarlo un poco como si fuese un cuento de hadas, y espero que a ustedes también les guste :D **

* * *

**A pesar de todo** **.**

Érase una vez un aprendiz de caballero llamado Camus.  
Camus tenía seis años y aspiraba a conseguir la brillante y dorada armadura de Acuario.  
Él era muy inteligente, era joven pero disfrutaba conversar con adultos. Le gustaba leer sobre política, filosofía, arte, y por supuesto las novelas policiales, misteriosas e intrigantes. Pero si algo lo caracterizaba, era que siempre estaba solo.  
Camus provenía de Francia, y su acento lo convertía muchas veces en el centro de las burlas de los demás aprendices: Cada vez que hablaba, no faltaba quien se riera por lo bajo o hiciera algún comentario, por lo que prontamente, Camus empezó a hablar lo justo y necesario, casi nada.  
Él tenía el cabello verde aguado, y unos opacos ojos azul violáceo. Y también tenía cejas, pero no como las de los demás, Camus tenía las cejas más raras de todo el santuario, lo podía confirmar, porque había oído a una de las doncellas afirmarlo. Unas cejas que ninguno de los niños había visto en nadie más que en él, y un motivo más por el cual se burlaban, sobre todo cuando fruncía el ceño y las hacía más notorias.  
A Camus rara vez se le acercaban los otros aprendices, los espantaba con su mirada que daba escalofríos. Y a él, ya familiarizado con su situación, poco le importaba. Eso fue hasta que, cierto día caluroso, después del entrenamiento, se le dio por preguntarse cómo se sentiría que su mirada azul de mar fuese considerada interesante en vez de intimidatoria, que su acento fuese tomado como algo peculiarmente bello, y no como una excusa para marginarlo. Que sus cejas fuesen vistas con aceptación y no con ojos que soltaban lágrimas de risa. Ese día se preguntó cómo se sentiría si su realidad fuese distinta. Ese día Camus conoció a Milo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Preguntó el jovencito de cabellos desprolijos y azules, con una mirada turquesa resplandeciente, y una sonrisa animada. Ante esto, Camus guardó silencio como siempre, y utilizó su mirada gélida para impactar a quien le hablaba, sin embargo, lejos de reaccionar como el resto, el pequeño de su misma edad continuó.

–Yo soy Milo, soy aprendiz de escorpio, ¿Y tú?

Camus intentó no verse tan desconcertado como realmente se sentía: La mirada no había funcionado con ese chico.

-Soy Camus, aspirante a acuario.

-¡Que raro hablas! ¡Ese acento no es de por aquí! ¿De dónde eres?

Otro patético niño que seguro le colmaría la paciencia, lo que realmente le preocupaba era cómo alejarlo, si su mirada no había funcionado. Sin saberlo, Camus frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Tus cejas! –Señaló. -¡Son diferentes!

El pequeño francés se amargó: Ya sabía que sus cejas eran diferentes, se lo habían dicho demasiado, ¿Qué les costaba dejarlo en paz?

-Ya sé que mis cejas son feas. –Y miró hacia otra parte para ocultarlas junto con su desconsuelo. –Es de mala educación señalar…

-¿¡Feas!? –Exclamó con sorpresa. –Yo no dije feas, yo dije que eran diferentes, feo y diferente son cosas muy distintas. –Rió tontamente y el otro volvió a clavarle la mirada, esta vez llena de asombro.

Ese día Milo no se burló de Camus ni una sola vez. Ese día Camus hizo su primer amigo, y el mejor de todos. 

* * *

Algunas veces Milo y Camus no se veían por días, y por más que no lo admitiera, para el oriundo de Francia esos días no estaban completos.

-Han pasado como tres días, la próxima vez que lo vea, Milo no va a parar de hablar por todas las cosas que le han pasado y no me ha podido contar. –Aseguró el pequeño de ojos opacos, que yacía sentado a la sombra de un grueso árbol, mientras en sus piernas descansaba un libro de gran volumen.

-Estás hablando de mí a mis espaldas, pero eso no es lo peor, Camus, ¡Lo peor es que estás hablando solo!

Exclamó con suma alegría, mientras saltaba de su escondite ubicado en la parte de atrás del árbol, con su infaltable sonrisa.  
Camus frunció el ceño y se volteó para ocultar que estaba ligeramente avergonzado.

-¿A caso me equivoqué en lo que dije? –Interrogó, todavía sin mostrar su rostro a quien lo acompañaba.

-¡No! –Se sentó Milo a su lado. -¡Tengo que contarte un montón de cosas! ¡Deja ese libro y escúchame!

Ese era el principio de la tarde en la que Camus pasaría horas escuchando a Milo hablar sin parar. 

* * *

Algunas veces Camus y Milo se metían en problemas juntos.

-¡Camus! ¡Si alguien pregunta diles que no me viste! -Le dijo de forma repentina, sin querer detener su rápido andar.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste? –Preguntó el acuariano, con una mirada que resultaba ser un claro regaño.

-¡Algo que no debí hacer! –Respondió lo obvio.

-Eso me lo imagino. –Camus se cruzó de brazos mirando al otro niño.

-¡Estoy apurado, tengo que arreglarlo antes de que se dé cuenta Saga!

El aspirante a acuario suspiró y contó hasta cinco para sus adentros.

-Vamos Milo, yo te ayudaré, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho…

-Pero… -Milo intentó protestar, no le gustaba la posibilidad de que asumiera culpa quien no tenía nada que ver.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Saga puede aparecer en cualquier momento! –Argumentó Camus tomándolo del brazo, y sabiendo que la urgencia no permitiría a su amigo pensar demasiado.

-¡Es verdad! –Puso cara de horror. -¡Le preguntaremos a Shura si tiene algo de pegamento!

-En serio Milo, ¿Qué hiciste? –Camus comenzó su andar junto al otro, directo al encuentro con Capricornio.

-¡Ya lo verás!

Y cuando Milo decía "Ya lo verás", realmente podías esperar cualquier cosa. 

* * *

Algunas veces, Camus seguía usando su acento para divertir a Milo, a pesar de que su tonada había desaparecido por completo gracias a la ayuda que le brindaba siempre el de cabello azulado.

-He de tomarme esto con calma. –Se dijo a sí mismo quien portaba la armadura de acuario. -Tout ce qui nous irrite sur les autres peut nous conduire à une meilleure compréhension de nous- mêmes. –Citó, mientras observaba casi asustado el tremendo desorden que tenía Milo en su habitación, parecía que el joven escorpiano desconocía la existencia del orden o era claramente incapaz de llevarlo a cabo en su cuarto.

-¿A caso me insultaste en francés? –Preguntó el otro adolescente, que se sentó bruscamente en la cama donde había estado reposando.

-Sí, puede ser. –Camus lo miró con mala cara, a pesar de que le estaba mintiendo. –Hay grandes posibilidades.

Y la cara de sorpresa de acuario no tuvo comparación cuando encontró sobre un estante, un plato con sobras de comida de la semana anterior.

-¡Mon Dieu!

Exclamó, mientras su mejor amigo no paraba de reírse. 

* * *

Algunas veces tenían discusiones debido a sus distintos lugares de origen. No era que a alguno le molestara en el otro detectar amor a su tierra natal, pero en ciertas ocasiones a ambos les costaba reconocer como verdadero lo que el otro decía, y a pesar de ser adultos, podían transformar fácilmente el intercambio de ideas en una discusión de niños.

-Te digo que no. –El de cabellos aguamarina frunció el ceño obstinado. -La comida francesa es mejor que la griega.

-La comida griega es más deliciosa. –Contrarió el otro. –Admítelo, Camus.

-Jamás. –Sentenció. –La comida de Francia es mejor.

-¡Tu ni sabes cocinar! –Milo frunció el ceño. –He desayunado en tu casa, y puedo jurar por nuestra Diosa benevolente que no existe una sola tostada que no se transforme en carbón debido a tu decadente habilidad culinaria.

Luego de eso, Camus no pronunció palabra, prefirió llamar al silencio por un rato. Sí, la verdad es que se le quemaban las tostadas, se le quemaba incluso la sopa. Era tan malo cocinando, y no se podía creer que siendo él justamente el mago del agua y del hielo, era al mismo tiempo capaz de incendiar cualquier comida con suma facilidad.  
Pero aún si estaba quemada, la comida francesa era mejor. 

* * *

Algunas veces se preocupaban por el otro más de lo que debían.

-Mejor no bebas, si te embriagas te voy a tener que cargar hasta tu casa. –Le dijo Milo, apartando de su mejor amigo la elegante copa de vino tinto.

-No seas flojo Milo, la casa de acuario no está tan lejos de la de escorpio. –Le contestó Camus, que tomó de nuevo la copa y dio un sorbo de la bebida, no sin antes dedicarle al griego una burlona sonrisa. 

* * *

Algunas veces, Camus temía que Milo se alejara de él por su actitud fría y muchas veces indiferente.

-No puedes tener siempre la razón. –El escorpiano expresó molesto. –Tienes que aprender a escuchar a las personas, a veces me parece que ni siquiera escuchas lo que te digo cuando te señalo algo de ti que me molesta. Sin embargo cuando tú encuentras algo que no te gusta, me taladras la cabeza con sermones.

-La puerta está abierta Milo, si te desagrado te puedes ir.

Le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo. El hombre de los chispeantes ojos celeste se silenció un momento, y después respondió sereno:

-Estos templos no tienen puerta, Camus.

-Era un decir…

Pero la realidad era que Milo estaría ahí para él, siempre. 

* * *

Algunas veces, aún después de haber crecido, Camus y Milo todavía se seguían metiendo en problemas juntos.

-¡Hace un frío de los mil demonios!

Gritó el de cabellos azules, mientras frotaba con rapidez sus manos sobre sus brazos para protegerlos de la ventisca que azotaba su piel.

-Está bien para mí. –Camus se encogió de hombros, por supuesto que para él estaba bien, se trataba del caballero de acuario después de todo. El frío de Siberia era para él como para un niño una dulce canción de cuna.

-Sólo para ti… -Replicó con leve enojo.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía. –Camus ni siquiera pareció inmutarse. –Tú quisiste venir, ¿No sabías de antemano que te desagradaba el exceso de frío?

-Claro. –Milo asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste, Milo? –Le preguntó, y conocía demasiado a su amigo como para saber que tendrían esa conversación cuando llegaran a Siberia y el frío inagotable invadiera el cuerpo del de los ojos turquesa.

Milo tardó un momento en responder, en cambio ofreció una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Me recordaste una historia que oí una vez.

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó curioso el acuariano.

-Eran dos amigos que trabajaban juntos, pero uno de ellos era un aventurero. –Comenzó a relatar con la vista fija en nada que le interesara demasiado. –Un día cualquiera, el aventurero recibió una carta que estaba empapada, la tinta se había corrido y no se podía leer más que una frase, "Regresa a casa". Así que el muchacho emprendió viaje sin pensarlo dos veces, y su amigo decidió acompañarlo. No les fue fácil llegar: Atravesaron ríos y montañas, peligrosos acantilados, y fueron atacados por bandidos de toda clase, pero manteniéndose juntos lograron superar los conflictos que se interponían, y una vez que estuvieron cerca del objetivo, el amigo aventurero cayó en la cuenta y su curiosidad se despertó: "Yo he transitado este peligroso camino todo el tiempo, porque más adelante me espera mi hogar. Pero amigo mío, ¿Tú por qué has venido?".

-¿Y qué le respondió su amigo? –Interrogó Camus ante la pausa que Milo había hecho.

-"Yo vine porque tu dijiste que vendrías".

* * *

Érase una vez un aprendiz de caballero llamado Camus. Que un día se preguntó cómo se sentiría si su realidad fuese distinta.  
Y ese día Camus conoció a Milo.  
Y ese día Camus descubrió algo nuevo, algo llamado amistad.  
Y ese día Camus se sorprendió.  
Y ese día Camus sonrió.  
Y desde ese día Camus fue feliz. 

* * *

**Nota: Quisiera aclarar que no pienso que Camus sea alcohólico :P Más bien solo se estaba burlando de la forma en la que Milo exagera (Aunque cuando Camus dice cosas como "Derretiré tu llama congelada con mi hielo ardiente", me hace pensar que está ebrio (?) ¡Ah!, si es que a alguno de los lectores le gusta Final Fantasy: Sí, la historia que Milo le cuenta a Camus es como la de Ipsen y Colin, siempre me ha gustado mucho ese relato, aunque el IX es un final fantasy que no he tenido la suerte de jugar (Todavía) xD Umm, el título simplemente es porque quise decir que una amistad verdadera puede más que cualquier cosa que se interponga (La verdad es que no soy una luminaria inventando títulos, eso se nota a la legua) En fín, espero que les haya gustado, tenía algunas anécdotas más que ponerle pero he decidido dejarlo así :) Agradezco mucho a quienes lo hayan leído y si quieren dejar reviews también estaré muy agradecida! ¡Nos vemos en un próximo fic!**


End file.
